Bunda
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. Birthday fanfict for Nia-nee a.k.a Sweetchubby Nia. Sebuah fict renungan./Sayangilah Ibumu seperti beliau menyayangimu/ Kushina's POV. Slight NaruSaku. RnR? :D


**Author's Note: **Fanfict ini special buat Teteh virtual saya, **Nia-nee a.k.a Shinju Arissa**, di hari ulang tahunnya tanggal **7 Desember**, beda sama saya yang sebulan kemudian XP #promosi #plak. Otanjoubi omedetou, Neechan sayang ^^ Naruchi selalu sayang sama Nee.

Anyway, sebenernya ini fict renungan, Hehe. Sangat dianjurkan baca fict ini sambil dengerin lagunya **Melly Goeslaw** yang berjudul **Bunda** ^^

Biar lebih kerasa feelnya. Siapin tissue yaa~ #plak

Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunda © narchidori973**

**Alternative Universe, Kushina's POV. Silahkan dibaca bila berkenan ^^  


* * *

**

**Minggu, 23 Februari 2009**

Hari ini kau mengunjungiku lagi, Nak?

Tampak sebuket bunga Lily putih—bunga favoritku dalam genggaman tanganmu dari kejauhan. Kaki jenjang berlapiskan celana _jeans-_mu melangkah perlahan menuju tempatku berada dan bersimpuh saat kau tepat berada di depanku.

Itu bunga ketiga untuk Ibu?

Terima kasih, alangkah bersyukurnya diriku—wanita tua ini, karena Tuhan telah menganugerahkan seorang anak laki-laki yang berbakti lagi rupawan. Garis wajahmu yang tegas dengan rambut berwarna pirang mirip Ayahmu… Ah, ingin rasanya Ibu memelukmu, Nak. Namun sayang sepertinya karena Ibu sudah tak mampu.

Ibu masih ingat betul saat kau pertama kali melihat dunia, diiringi dengan suara tangismu yang pecah memenuhi ruangan bagai melodi paling indah yang Ibu pernah dengar. Ayahmu berseru senang sambil menggenggam tangan Ibu yang hanya mampu tersenyum lemah. Tentu saja Ibu sangat bahagia, demikian juga dengan Ayahmu. Hari kelahiranmu adalah salah satu memori yang takkan pernah bisa Ibu lupakan. Ibu rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi buah hati Ibu, demi darah daging Ibu—demi dirimu, anakku.

Seperti biasa, kau menelungkupkan tanganmu. Ingin rasanya Ibu membelai rambut pirangmu yang telah tumbuh lebat hampir menyerupai rambut Ayahmu itu. Di mata Ibu, kau terlihat seperti replika mini dari Minato. Ingin rasanya kubisikkan kata-kata sayang di telingamu untuk menunjukkan betapa besar cinta seorang Ibu pada anaknya.

Kau bisa mendengar Ibu, Naruto?

"Bunda…"

Kau bisa mendengarku, Nak?

"Aku rindu Bunda."

Ibu juga, Nak. Sangat.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam selama beberapa menit, lalu beranjak pergi untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Jadilah anak yang berbakti, Naruto. Terima kasih sudah mendoakan Ibu selama ini.

**Minggu, 07 Januari 2010.**

Anakku mengunjungiku lagi kali ini, namun ia tidak sendirian. Disampingnya tampak seorang gadis dengan paras cantik, di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah buket bunga. Bunga Lily keempat untukku.

Mereka berdiri di sampingku, lalu bersimpuh hingga diriku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka kali ini. Naruto tersenyum, lalu melempar pandangan pada gadis di sampingnya. Siapakah ia, Nak? Cantik sekali.

"Bunda, ini Sakura Haruno, calon istriku. Dua minggu kedepan kami akan menikah, aku mohon doa restu, Bu." lelaki pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya dengan lembut. "Kami… mohon doa restu, Namikaze-san." ujarnya, segaris senyum tulus terukir, membingkai parasnya yang memang nyaris sempurna. Kau memang pintar memilih calon istrimu.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu meletakkan sebuket bunga yang tadi ia pegang ke sampingku. Lalu mereka mulai berdoa.

Tentu saja Ibu merestui kalian, jadilah sebuah keluarga yang rukun. Jadilah suami istri yang baik. Tentu kalian sudah meminta restu pada Minato, kan?

Anak itu membelaiku perlahan, terlihat olehku mimik dengan perasaan sedih tertahan berada pada air mukanya. Kemudian gadis di sampingnya menggenggam tangannya.

Air mata pemuda itu hampir jatuh menatapku. Jangan menangis, anakku sayang. Air mata Ibu sudah deras mengalir, jangan kau tambahkan dengan air matamu. Ibu tak ingin melihatmu bersedih di saat hari bahagia akan menghampirimu.

Kemeja biru berbalut sebuah rompi berwarna putih yang kau gunakan sangat serasi berpadu dengan rambut berwarna cerahmu, kau sangat tampan, anakku.

Berapa umurmu sekarang? 25 tahun ya?

Ah.. rupanya waktu telah berjalan lama. Tak terasa malaikat kecilku yang lucu telah menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan, seorang pemuda yang tak lama lagi akan meminang seorang gadis. Ternyata perjuangan Ibu dan Ayahmu tidak sia-sia.

Ibu sangat ingat ketika kau masih berumur delapan bulan, ketika gigi pertamamu baru tumbuh dan dengan aktif kau menggigit benda apapun yang berada di sekitarmu. Bahkan jari ibumu ikut menjadi korban keaktifanmu saat itu. Tapi tak apa, Ibu sangat senang mendapati anak Ibu tumbuh dengan normal.

Dan saat usiamu baru menginjak dua tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya bibir mungilmu mengatakan satu kata yang sangat berarti bagi Ibu.

"Bunda."

Tahu kah kalau perasaan Ibu saat itu sangat bahagia? Melebihi dari apapun. Begitu pun dengan Ayahmu saat mulut mungilmu ikut mengatakan kata "Ayah" padanya.

Terima kasih telah mendoakan Ibu selama ini.

**Minggu, 21 Januari 2010**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan anakku—Naruto Namikaze, dengan Sakura Haruno. Bagaimana acara kalian? Semoga berjalan lancar. Semoga pernikahanmu ini terjadi untuk yang pertama kali dan yang terakhir, karena Ibu ingin pernikahan kalian awet sampai kalian tua kelak. Seperti Ibu dan Ayahmu, Naruto.

Naruto-anakku, jadilah suami yang baik, nafkahilah anak istrimu dengan nafkah yang halal.

Sakura—anak menantuku, jadilah seorang istri yang berbakti pada suaminya, jadilah Ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu kelak.

Semoga kalian bahagia.

Terima kasih karena telah mendoakan Ibu selama ini.

**Minggu, 29 November 2010**

Awan-awan nampak bergelayut di atas sana, memaksa sang mentari meredupkan sinarnya yang terpancar ke setiap sudut bumi. Dari kejauhan nampak kau berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan istrimu di samping kanan. Tak lama kemudian kalian datang ke hadapanku—dengan sebuket bunga yang rutin kau berikan untukku tiap kau mengunjungiku, kapanpun.

Bunga Lily kelima untukku, kau letakkan di sampingku.

"Bunda, Naruto datang lagi dengan Sakura." ujar anak lelaki itu sambil tersenyum padaku. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya ikut tersenyum.

"Iya, kami datang, Bu." timpal wanita muda itu. Dia sedikit mengelus perutnya yang nampak berisi.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto melirik Sakura, "sedang mengandung, baru saja kemarin kami mengecek dengan tes kehamilan dan hasilnya positif. Sebentar lagi Bunda akan mendapatkan cucu, dan aku akan jadi seorang Ayah." tambahnya cepat.

Ibu bisa melihat raut bahagia di wajahmu, karena Ibu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ibu bahagia mendengar kabar menggembirakan ini. Tapi maafkan Ibu yang tidak bisa ikut mengurus cucu Ibu, Naruto.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit dengan kepala tertunduk—mereka mendoakanku. Terima kasih telah mendoakan Ibu selama ini.

**Minggu, 2 Desember 2011**

Ibu tahu kau sibuk, Naruto. Tapi kau sempat mengunjungiku lagi kali ini.

Tangan kanan istrimu meletakkan bunga Lily keenam untukku di sampingku, sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai sayang bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Siapa itu? Cucuku 'kah?

"Sasuke-kun, beri salam pada Nenek." ujar Sakura.

Bayi yang baru berumur empat bulan itu hanya mengerling lucu, tangan mungilnya menggapai udara kosong.

Namanya Sasuke, Naruto?

"Bunda, ini cucu Bunda. Aku dan Sakura menamainya Sasuke." Naruto berkata lembut padaku. Angin yang berhembus sedikit menerbangkan helaian pirangnya.

Jadi namanya memang Sasuke. Dia lucu sekali, cucuku lucu sekali.

Ibu jadi ingat saat kau untuk pertama kalinya berjalan di saat usiamu menginjak umur dua tahun. Langkahmu yang semula dipapah oleh Ayahmu lambat laun kau lakukan dengan usahamu sendiri. Kau yang tersenyum senang dengan wajah polosmu… ah, takkan pernah Ibu lupakan saat-saat itu.

Naruto, kau adalah anak Ibu satu-satunya yang sangat Ibu banggakan. Terima kasih karena telah mendoakan Ibu selama ini.

**Minggu, 23 Oktober 2012**

Hari ini sangat cerah, sang mentari begitu terik memancarkan sinarnya di atas sana, seakan ikut andil dalam suatu siklus yang terjadi di muka bumi.

Kau datang mengunjungiku lagi, Naruto—tentu dengan istrimu dan anakmu. Ibu senang melihat keadaan rumah tangga kalian yang harmonis.

Bunga Lily ketujuh untukku, kali ini Sasuke yang membawakannya? Manis sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh Kaasan pinjam bunganya untuk diberikan pada Nenek?" rayu Sakura pelan pada Sasuke yang berada dalam gendongannya. Anak itu hanya menatap Ibunya perlahan, lalu menyerahkan buket bunga itu padanya seolah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Anak pintar," ujar Sakura gemas, Naruto yang berada di sampingnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Nanti Tousan belikan mainan untukmu." seru pria itu sambil mengacak rambut hitam anaknya—yang genap berumur 15 bulan itu, yang mencuat kebelakang dengan gemas.

Meskipun kau sudah menjadi seorang Ayah, tapi semangatmu tidak berubah ya, Naruto?

Ibu senang melihat keluarga kecil kalian.

Seiring berjalan waktu, Sasuke akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan. Sama sepertimu, Naruto. Ketika kau pertama kali memakai seragam Sekolah Dasar dan memasuki lingkungan baru di luar rumahmu. Lalu saat kau berlari dengan mengenakan seragam Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dilanjutkan dengan Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ingin rasanya Ibu menitikkan air mata bahagia saat kau menerima ijazah kelulusan kuliahmu. Kau yang tertawa bahagia dengan teman-temanmu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Ibu, Nak? Ibu merasa bangga telah merawatmu sedari kecil hingga dewasa seperti ini. Ibu rela jerih payah Ibu dan Ayahmu terbayar dengan melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Ibu rela, dengan segenap jiwa dan perasaan.

Ibu rela membanting tulang hanya untuk melihat sunggingan senyummu yang senantiasa selalu menghangatkan dada Ibu.

Meskipun sakit badan ini, Ibu rela jika terus menghidupimu. Biarkan badan Ibu kurus dengan guratan tulang yang hampir menonjol, asalkan gizimu terpenuhi, bagiku itu sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kepuasan batinku.

Hujan dan badai tak sekalipun mengurungkan niat Ibu untuk membeli obat demi membuatmu sembuh saat kau tengah terbaring sakit kala itu.

Ibu rela.

Ibu ikhlas.

Karena kau adalah anak Ibu.

Betapa sedihnya Ibu saat melihatmu menangis karena menginginkan satu benda saat itu. Kau yang masih berumur sebelas tahun, menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Ibu sambil menangis keras. Ibu yang mengunci pintu di dalamnya hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Maafkan Ibu yang sampai tak mampu membelikan benda yang kau inginkan, Nak. Andai Minato masih ada saat itu, mungkin kehidupan yang harus kita jalani tak seberat apa yang kita alami dulu.

Minato… mengapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu cepat?

Mengapa kau hanya sempat melihat Naruto bertumbuh kembang hanya sampai usianya yang ke-sepuluh?

Ah ya… mungkin Tuhan memang sangat menyayangimu, melebihi kami yang menyayangimu di sini.

Namun usahaku setidaknya berbuah hasil sampai kau menamatkan kuliahmu, Naruto.

Kau tahu? Ibu sangat bangga sekali.

"Bundaku, aku ingin Bunda melihat Sasuke tumbuh besar, namun sayang Bunda malah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kami." ujar Naruto, ada segenang air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Karena Tuhan menyayangi Kaasan lebih dari yang kau tahu, Naruto." hibur Sakura. "Lihat, Sasuke-kun tidak ingin Ayahnya yang selalu ceria menjadi bersedih." tambah wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke kecil berusaha menggapai Ayahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke." tersenyum, Naruto melempar pandangan pada buah hatinya.

Ayah beranak satu itu menyentuh nisan kuburan tempatku berada dengan perlahan. Bertuliskan:

**Namikaze Kushina**

**10 July 1960  
**

**23 Oktober 2005**

"Bunda adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kukenal, rambut merahmu menambah kecantikan itu."

Kau adalah orang kedua yang memuji rambut merahku setelah Minato.

"Dan yang kedua tentu saja istriku yang cantik ini, Sakura Namikaze." pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan penuh arti.

"Jangan menggodaku, Naruto!" bantahnya dengan muka merona, sukses membuat cengiran di bibir Naruto semakin kentara.

Aku sayang padamu, Naruto.

"**Aku… sangat sayang pada Bunda. Selalu."**

Maafkan aku karena ketika umurmu menginjak usia ke-20, aku harus meninggalkanmu di dunia ini. Semua kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu, itu memang sudah takdir yang diwariskan pada Ibumu ini, Naruto.

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus, cuaca tiba-tiba berubah secara drastis. Awan-awan tiba-tiba berkumpul di atas sana, daun-daun pohon yang menjulang di atas sana saling bergemerisik, sebagian menerbangkan daunnya yang tangkainya telah rapuh. Naruto melihat ke arah langit yang berada di atasnya.

"Sebentar lagi mau hujan, aneh, padahal tadi cuaca terik sekali." ujarnya yang diiyakan oleh Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Naruto. Sasuke-kun kedinginan." wanita itu memeluk Sasuke—yang mulai tertidur erat dalam dekapannya. "Dan aku tidak mau kalau Direktur kita yang tersayang ini sampai jatuh sakit." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

"Hei, aku kan kuat, Sakura-chan."

Berkat usahamu kau sudah jadi seorang Direktur, Naruto?

Rupanya kau masih ingat perkataan Ibu tentang teruslah berusaha, hingga kau berhasil merubah nasibmu saat ini. Ibu sangat bangga padamu.

"Ayo." ajaknya. "Bunda, kami pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi."

Dan mereka semakin memperlebar jarak dengan tempatku berada.

Selamat menjalani kehidupan dengan keluarga barumu, Naruto. Terima kasih telah mendoakan Ibu selama ini.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja**

**Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang**

**Bunda, ada dan tiada dirimu kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku.**

**Bunda, by Melly Goeslaw

* * *

**

Demikian, Nee. Fanfict ini Naruchi persembahkan untuk Nee, meskipun memang Naruchi akui masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Lalu soal Kushina POVnya, Naruchi yakin betul kalau orang yang sudah meninggal itu gak bakal bisa 'mengawasi' kehidupan di dunia. Tapi supaya (mungkin) feelnya lebih terasa, Naruchi berikan sudut pandang pada Kushina #plak Juga soal tanggal2 yang ada di atas, Naruchi gak ngarang. Tanggal lahirnya Naruchi dapatkan di Naruto Sasuke SHRINE ^^ Kalo tanggal meninggalnya disesuaikan sama cerita. Kebetulannya, dua tanggal itu bertepatan sama S.N day dan N.S day XD *joget*

Dan jangan tanya mengapa saya ambil pair NaruSaku, karena saya **suka **dan sekali-kali pengen membuat fict dengan tema mereka. Soal anaknya yang Sasuke? OTL Saya tau nggak nyambung banget! Masa kuning + pink = hitam? Sudahlah, jangan tertawakan saya! *dilempar duren*

**Pesan moral: **Sayangilah Ibumu seperti beliau menyanyangimu selagi ia masih bisa kau temui di dunia ini. Jangan pernah kecewakan beliau, dan jangan pernah lukai hati beliau yang mungkin sangat rapuh meskipun beliau terlihat bertekad sekuat baja. Jika itu terlanjur terjadi, segeralah meminta maaf padanya. Karena ingatlah selalu bahwa **surga berada di telapak kaki Ibu**, keridhoan Ibumu adalah keridhoan-Nya. **Dan untuk seluruh anak di dunia ini, jangan lupakan jasa Ibu kalian :)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Review?**


End file.
